Igranka
|year = 2013 |previous = Euro Neuro |semiplace = 12th |semipoints = 41 |next = Moj Svijet }} Igranka was the Montenegrin entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by the duo Who See with guest vocals by singer Nina Žižić. The song was performed 9th in the first semifinal following the Netherlands and preceding Lithuania. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th with 41 points, missing the final. However, it came fourth in the televote, suggesting that if the jury did not vote, they would have qualified. Lyrics Montenegrin= (Vodim te na igranku, na-na-na-na igranku) (Ku-ku-ku-ku igranku, vodim te na igranku) (Vodim te na igranku, na-na-na-na igranku) (Ku-ku-ku-ku igranku, vodim te na igranku) Fešta je to, ne prestaje to Bit za bitom, vers za versom Mrda se cio svijet s njom Jednim potezom i univerzum ‘Ajde vodi me, oslobodi me Od gadnih stresova tokom godine Ne mogu više da se paranojišem Na dobru feštu sve mi miriše Igranka bez prestanka vanka Na podijum ili pored sama šanka Dan kad svane tu smo, nikad nije pustoš Ništa nije frka, samo treba uć’ u štos Kik i bas zaraza razara Niko neće poć’ utvrđenog pazara Opet śutra utabanim stazama S mojima visim ne mislim o parama Nek’ traje cijelu noć i cijeli dan I biće još, biće još bolje, vjeruj mi Jer mi smo stvoreni za to Vodim te, vodim te, pođi za mnom ti Pođi sa mnom sad Ova noć je ta Ne vidi se kraj (Vodim te na igranku) Treba mi fešta što neće prestat’ Dok ženska treska komad mesnat Vrućina kao u rernu na dvjesta Odosmo s mozgom, stroboskop bljecka Bit ko blesav po glavi šiba Pregore kesa, piće mi sipaj Gradele, česan, petrusin, riba Danu svega da se pokidam I vodi me neđe da glavu produvam Neđe đe muzika dobro izuva Pa da ne staje no samo da gruva Da svu noć traje i svi da su tuna Pritisak trpi se, krpim se s mukom Vodi me neđe da baš ne bih puk’o Načinjem limenku, život je čudo ‘Ajmo na igranku, đe ćemo drugo? Nek’ traje cijelu noć i cijeli dan I biće još, biće još bolje, vjeruj mi Jer mi smo stvoreni za to Vodim te, vodim te, pođi za mnom ti Pođi sa mnom sad Ova noć je ta Ne vidi se kraj (Vodim te na igranku) Samo nek’ bit udara Svi su mi ođe banja I nije bitno to što Svima je novčanik tanak Samo nek’ bit udara Svi su mi ođe banja Burgija vrti vazda Tamo đe ne vrti para (Vodim te na igranku, na-na-na-na igranku) (Ku-ku-ku-ku igranku, vodim te na igranku) (Vodim te na igranku, na-na-na-na igranku) (Ku-ku-ku-ku igranku, vodim te na igranku) |-| Translation= (I’ll take you to the party, to-to-to-to the party) (Ty-ty-ty-ty the party, I’ll take you to the party) (I’ll take you to the party, to-to-to-to the party) (Ty-ty-ty-ty the party, I’ll take you to the party) It’s a party, it doesn’t stop Beat after beat, verse after verse The whole world is shaking for it One move and the universe goes Come on take me, set me free From this awful stress throughout the year I can’t take the paranoia any more At the party everything smells good The party will never stop out here On the podium alone or next to the bar When the sun comes up we’re still here, not a moment to lose Nothing is a fuss, just get on with it The beat and the bass are so catchy No one will leave with money in their pockets Tomorrow we will hang out again With my people no one thinks about money Let it last all night and all day And there’ll be more, even better, believe me ‘Cause we’re made for it I’ll take you, I’ll take you, follow me Come with me now This is the night It ain’t gonna end (I’ll take you to the party) I need a party that won’t stop Until the hot girl is shaking her body It’s hot like an oven set to two hundred degrees Losing our minds, strobes flashing The beat goes crazy in my head My pocket is burning, pour me a drink Grill, garlic, parsley, fish Give it all to me so I can binge Take me somewhere to cool down Where the music rocks so hard And doesn’t stop but just keeps pumping All night long and everyone is here with me The heat is on, struggling to make it Take me somewhere so I don’t crack Open a can, life is a miracle Let’s go to the party, where else can we? Let it last all night and all day And there’ll be more, even better, believe me ‘Cause we’re made for it I’ll take you, I’ll take you, follow me Come with me now This is the night It ain’t gonna end (I’ll take you to the party) Just let us hear the beat Everyone are friends here And it doesn’t matter if Everyone has a thin wallet Just let us hear the beat Everyone are friends here The drill will always spin But the money doesn’t (I’ll take you to the party, to-to-to-to the party) (Ty-ty-ty-ty the party, I’ll take you to the party) (I’ll take you to the party, to-to-to-to the party) (Ty-ty-ty-ty the party, I’ll take you to the party) Videos Category:Montenegro Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers